


Jingle Balls

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas, Crack, Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Avon take a brief holiday from rebelling against a galactic tyranny to visit Father Christmas' Naughty Grotto, neither realizing the other will be there. Compatible role-playing kinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I RPGed Blake and Avon for YEARS in a private comm. I'm cherrypicking my favorites. There are literally 100's more I could adapt, but that's stealing time from writing new Avengers fic. *sigh* So many plot bunnies and only ten typing fingers...

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon smoothed down the green velvet of his tunic and adjusted the tight-fitting crimson velvet trousers so that his cock was at an angle he considered flattering. With a gentle jingling coming from his hat and various places on his tunic and the tips of his green suede shoes, Avon entered the Grotto, looking for Father Christmas.

Blake fidgeted in the big throne-like chair he'd been told to sit in and tried not to tug on the costume beard. He frowned as he heard the faint tinkling of bells and looked around.

It was dim in the grotto, illuminated by strings of fairy lights. The throne set at the end had much brighter lighting, dazzling Avon's eyes and making the man in the red plush velvet costume seem to glow, bigger and brighter than Avon had envisioned him, his beard an immensely fuzzy cloud about his face. Avon grinned and stepped out of the tunnel into the light.

As his partner for the night stepped into the light, Blake let out a hearty "Ho, ho, ho!"

Avon paused in mid-step, shocked by the familiarity of the voice and said, in a rather high-pitched tone, due to startlement, "Blake?! What are _you_ doing here?"

Blake blinked.  "Avon?! What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

Avon lifted his chin. "We _are_ taking shore leave. I've come here to get laid, of course." Avon's eyebrows lifted, too. "I thought Jenna was taking care of _you_ , though."

"I have certain needs that I'd rather Jenna not know about." Blake raised an eyebrow. "I see that you have certain needs as well."

Avon gestured at his elf costume. "I happen to like velvet. It's warm." He ran his hand over his crotch. "It's sensual." He cupped his balls.

Blake smiled. "Shall I leave you alone with yourself or would you like to sit on my lap?"

"Well, if I _don't_ sit on your lap, how can you properly chastise me for being a bad boy?" Avon was feeling particularly fey and wild, and was not considering any consequences. He strode over to Blake, jingling at every step. "I want everything you've got in your sack, Father Christmas."

"First you have to sit on my lap and tell me _all_ the bad things you've done this year."

Avon settled across Blake's lap, with an arm flung around Blake's neck. "Oh, don't you know? I thought you knew when I was naughty." Avon toyed with Blake's beard. "You're supposed to have a magic snowball that shows you."

"I do." Blake placed his hand on Avon's knee and slid it upward, slowly. "But if you tell me, you'll get more presents."

Avon let his legs slide a little further apart. "Well... I teased the little Delta boy... and I made fun of the big Gamma..." Avon wriggled on Blake's lap.

"And what else did you do?" Blake massaged Avon's thigh. "Tell me something _very_ naughty."

Avon whispered in Blake's ear, "I stole other boy's things..." He put a hand inside Blake's red velvet suit. "And... used them..."

Blake was breathing hard. "What sort of things did you steal and use?"

"Oh... I like hard, shiny things... like a thief's tools... or an engineer's... so smooth... they feel so good... they're only little toys, though, Father..." Avon ducked his head as if embarrassed. "I'm a big boy..." 

"Yes, a very big boy." Blake gently massaged Avon's cock through his trousers. "And what did you do with the hard, shiny things you stole?"

"I touched them... first with my mouth..." Avon demonstrated with a couple of fingers, sucking on them. "And then... I'd take off all my clothes...and... well, I can't show you what I did Father, with my clothes on."

With his free hand, Blake stroked Avon's cheek. "Then why don't you take your clothes off."

"But then I'd get cold!" Avon rubbed against Blake's fuzzy plush jacket. "Do you promise to keep me warm, Father?"

Blake grinned and kissed Avon's mouth. "I promise, you greedy boy." He added softly, "After you show me, I'll give you a sweet."

Avon grinned back at Blake. "Oh, yes!" He stripped, still sitting across Blake's lap, squirming and wriggling far more than necessary to remove his clothing. Bells jingled until he finally tossed the last garment to the floor beside the throne. "Oh, I've forgot! I don't have anything I've stolen with me. How can I show you what I did?"

Blake ran his hands over Avon's thighs. "Well, perhaps I should give you the sweet first." He reached into his sack and pulled out a large candy cane. "Use this."

Avon smiled, and peeled the cellophane off the candy. "Thank you, Father. I love sucking on a nice stick of rock." He licked the candy, and sucked it, his cheeks hollowing as he pulled it in and out of his mouth. He pulled it out and frowned in disappointment. "It gets smaller when I suck on it, Father." He sighed. "Shall I show you what I do with the things I steal now?"

Blake reached out and tweaked Avon's nipples. "Yes, show me."

Avon kneeled up, putting his weight on the throne, rather than Blake. "Well, once I've got it nice and wet and slippery...I touch myself..." Avon rubbed the candy over his cock and balls, leaving streaks of sticky red food coloring. "And then..." He fumbled a little, because it was an awkward position, but got the tip of the candy in his arse. "I'm very, very naughty with it." He started fucking himself with the candy cane, his cock slapping damply against his belly with each thrust.

Blake moaned and cupped Avon's face. "Oh, yes." He leaned forward and kissed Avon gently, fucking Avon's mouth with his tongue, hands stroking his shoulders and chest.

Avon moaned and opened his mouth wider, moving against Blake, eyes half shut as he shoved the candy up his arse. It was sticky rather than slick, so Avon couldn't get it to move as fast as he would like, and he began whimpering in frustration. He pushed harder and the stick broke with a loud snap.

Blake pulled his mouth away, panting harshly. "What was that?"

"Damn..." Avon dropped the piece of candy he was holding and tried to fish out the broken bit. "I'm sorry... but... I... can't get it out." He rested his head against Blake's chest, and started laughing.

Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and chuckled. Soon those chuckles gave way to uncontrollable laughter.

"Well, some people used to tell me I had a sweet arse." Avon was positively giggling.

Blake took a deep breath, as he tried to stop the laughter. "I'm sure the rest of it will melt, but..." He snickered. "... we should still get it out. Would you like me to try?"

"Yes, please." Avon grinned. "It's nice, but it's rather in the way, isn't it? How do you want me?"

"You should... turn around. I can't get my fingers inside of you properly when you're this way around."

Avon considered, then draped himself over the arm of the over-sized chair, legs inside, and the rest of him dangling upside-down outside of it. He had a clear view of the incised decorations covering the fake gilt throne. He hadn't thought reindeer were so... flexible... "Will this do?"

"Yes." Blake ran his hand over Avon's arse, stroking the soft skin. Then, with a sigh, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and wet them. It was a difficult process, getting two fingers inside of Avon without disturbing the broken candy cane-- it took a lot of wiggling and sliding of fingers before he got hold of it and slowly began to pull it out.

Avon closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing evenly, on not tensing. It was harder... more difficult... than he imagined it would be to keep from pushing back onto Blake's fingers.

Once the piece of candy was out, Blake tossed it aside, then shoved his finger back inside of Avon. "I have to be sure that's all of it." He fucked Avon with his fingers, slow and gentle, then fast and hard, then slow again.

Avon was breathing harder. "Blake! Ahhh... I don't... think..." Avon bit on his wrist to keep back a particularly begging whimper that he sensed rising. "...your fingers... are long enough..."

"Naughty, naughty, Kerr. My name is Father Christmas. And you've been a bad boy." Blake slipped his fingers out and gave Avon's arse a stinging slap.

Avon yelped and arched his back. "I'm sorry, Father! But I _did_ confess, won't you give me even a little present?"

Blake sighed. "Well, perhaps _one_ gift. It's in my trousers. I want you to get it nice and wet so I can shove it up your bottom."

"Oh, thank you, Father!" Avon wriggled around, slightly flushed and dizzy from hanging head down staring at randy reindeer. He licked his lips and unbuckled the huge gold buckle holding Blake's black patent leather belt closed and started undoing the red plush of Blake's trousers.

"That's it. That's a good boy." Blake moaned as Avon reached into his trousers and pulled out his cock. "Taste it like you did the sweet."

Avon lowered his head and began licking Blake's cock, tongue going over the tip to taste the bitter, then following the line of vein down for the richness of musk. "Mmmm... better than rock..." Avon licked Blake's balls thoroughly, then sucked them one at a time, feeling them tighten and bounce on his tongue.

"Oh, yes." Blake gripped Avon's hair and thrust into his mouth. "Good boy. Such a _good_ boy. Get me nice and wet."

Avon lifted his mouth, and licked his dripping lips. "Yes, Father." He stroked Blake's cock between his hands. He lowered his head again and began sucking in earnest, rocking back and forth, with his hands squeezing what didn't fit in his mouth.

Blake moaned, his hips moving uncontrollably-- Avon sucked cock like a professional. He tugged on Avon's hair. "Enough! That's enough. I want to come inside of you."

Reluctantly, Avon pulled off and swallowed. "Oh, yes, Father. Please!" He knelt up and kissed Blake.

Blake licked Avon's mouth. "Get up. Now. I'm going to take you over the arm of the chair."

Grinning broadly, Avon obeyed, spreading his legs and grabbing at conveniently placed carved antlers to brace himself. "Yes, Father!"

Blake positioned himself behind Avon and shoved into him hard. Once inside, he immediately pistoned in and out of Avon's arse, fucking him hard and fast. The closer he got to orgasm, the rougher he became.

Avon's cock rubbed against the fake satin lining of the throne, and he moaned as Blake rode him hard, scrabbling with his legs, trying to keep from being fucked straight off onto the floor.

As Blake fucked Avon, he flashed on the memory of Avon shoving the candy cane up his arse. That was enough to send him spiraling over the edge. Blake wrapped his arms around Avon's waist, shoved into him hard, and came.

When Blake groaned in orgasm, Avon changed his grip to the top of the arm of the throne, and pushed back onto Blake, reaching down to wank himself viciously. It only took three strokes, and he was making exceeedingly embarrassing noises and thoroughly staining the sateen. Blake's plush trousers clung to Avon's sweaty arse as he sighed and settled back against him. Avon reached up to tug at Blake's beard. "And I want a computer, and a toy train, and a pair of roller skates..."

Blake chuckled and kissed Avon's forehead. "Whatever you want, Kerr. You're a very good boy."

Avon grinned.


End file.
